Guardian
by I Think Therefore I May Exist
Summary: I Think Therefore I May Exist has done a few excerpts on some points in my life. Enjoy.
1. Forgiving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do, however own Dove – Raven's twin sister.**

**Notes on this excerpt: Robin is a devil, a crossbreed between Demons and Humans. If you wish to get a better feel for a Devil's way of living I suggest you read _Fine Line _by cimple. Also the _Blue Lagoon_ is a beautiful cove just off the coast of Malta - which has the most incredible blues and greens you have ever seen.

* * *

**

**Forgiving **

Dove shivered, sitting alone on the rooftop of Titans Tower. Rain lashed down in sheets, making the tower seem as if it were swaying in the wind.

The rain was frigid, yet she felt none of it, completely numb by the turmoil in her heart. She shivered again, hardly aware that she was doing so as she stared at the blurred horizon. Her arms wrapped around her body, seeking to comfort herself somehow.

_Why did he do it…_ her thoughts were random, still in shock at what she had been put through.

Dove's eyes screwed up as a tear fell down. "Why!" she cried into the rain. A thunderclap echoed across Jump City, mimicking her anguish.

_I don't understand._ Wisdom said in her mind, holding her head as her elbows rested on her knees. _Why would Rob-_

_Don't say his name! I never want to see him, let alone think of him! _Rage yelled as her fists clenched tightly.

_Don't say his name!_ Timid shrieked in panic_. But why would 'he' do that to us! We trusted him!_

Dove's body collapsed, her head hitting her knees as she cried into hands. She had only just gained consciousness, the Titans knew she had, even _him_. Yet none of them had come up to say something; say what? What do you say to someone who went though something like that with a team-mate?

The rain continued to pelt down, soaking the Empath to the bone. She sat up, looking hopelessly forward she closed her eyes.

_Slade's face, hidden in shadow, loomed above her. The only thing visible in the dim light was his mouth, which was grinning greedily. His hands held her wrists down as the gag in her mouth muffled her scream as he exploded inside her._

"_Now it's your turn Robin."_

Dove opened her eyes abruptly, the flashback disappearing as her hair dripped onto her face. Her breathing grew short and she shuddered, imagining Slade's hands over her body. "Leave me alone!" she muttered desperately.

"Not until you get out of the rain." Dove's eyes opened in fear as she recognised that voice, a voice she now feared.

"Leave me alone Robin." She said coldly, her hands clutching her arms tightly, suppressing a shiver as a raindrop slithered its way down the back of her neck.

"No." he said stubbornly, coming outside and sitting next to her. Although she was scared of him, she still worried that he'd become ill just because of her.

"Just go inside Robin, I…the team wouldn't want you to catch hypothermia." She stated, looking away from him.

Robin raised his eyebrows, making his mask stretch strangely. "You still care about my health?" he asked, too surprised to be vaguer about his bewilderment.

Dove screwed her eyes shut. _Dammit…_ "Yes. I may not trust you anymore, but unfortunately I do care about you still." She replied harshly.

Robin bit his lip, a wave of self-loathing and shame coming over him. "You don't trust me anymore?"

Dove had had enough. She turned to him, her eyes glowing powerfully. "What do you expect Robin!" she shouted at him, the rain blurring her tears. "You _raped me_; you followed the person-you-hate's orders! Would you trust yourself if you were me!"

Robin flinched and looked down. "Can we go inside and talk about this?" he asked quietly (or not so quietly, since he had to speak over the rain).

"No we cannot." She declined, getting up. She walked through the doorway, her emotions to chaotic to simply phase though the roof to her bedroom.

Robin ran to catch up with her. "Dove wait!" he cried desperately, taking hold of her hand to stop her.

She snatched her hand back immediately, glaring at him savagely. "_Don't touch me!" _she threatened, her voice gaining a demonic tone.

"No Dove wait, I can explain why I did what I did." He pleaded, closing the roof door behind him and shutting it, muffling the sound of the pitter-patter of the rain outside. "Please Dove; just hear me out."

Dove stood there, her back to him. Oh how she wanted to give him a chance, for him to tell her it was just a very scary, very realistic nightmare and he didn't do what he did to her. "Any chance you're going to tell me it was just a nightmare?" she asked quietly, still not turning round.

Robin bit his lip. "I'm afraid not." He shook his head, even though she couldn't see it. She turned around slowly, looking at him fearfully. "Do you think we could go somewhere else to talk?"

Dove bit her lip. "No offence Robin but," she faltered, "its hard enough keeping my emotions in check now by being alone with you."

Robin blinked. "Oh." Slapping himself mentally he sat against the wall, his hair plastering it self in the way of his eyes now that it was wet. Moving it with a sweep of his hand he looked at her, silently requesting her to sit next to him.

Instead she sat in front of him, her legs up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. "So? Explain."

Robin swallowed; taking a moment to gather is thoughts. "You know when I was fighting Slade? And he held me down on the floor?" She nodded. "He put a small radio in my ear, like the one he used when I was his apprentice. W-while the other Titans were fighting the Slade Bots he spoke to me in it. He said that he hadn't taken your virginity yet and he would do it, then kill you if I didn't take it first." He said quietly, looking at his lap, ashamed.

"You mean you raped me to save my life?" She asked, aghast.

"Yes."

Dove rested her forehead on her knees. _That makes sense in a weird, twisted kind of way._ "Robin you shouldn't have raped me."

Robin looked at her. "Why? I couldn't have him _kill_ you Dove! I couldn't live with myself knowing you died when there was a way I could save you." He exclaimed.

Dove smiled slightly, her jaw feeling as if it had to work harder to make her muscles move because she hadn't smiled in awhile. "Robin, Slade wouldn't have killed me. He wants," she stopped, her eyes closing as she fought back tears as her words brought back memories. "He wants me to give him a child, a combination of our genes; in other words, the 'perfect apprentice'."

Robin stared. "How do you know?"

Dove looked away. "It was his mantra when he was r…raping me. He would whisper it over and over in my ear as his hands went everywhere." She shuddered as her skin suddenly felt as if he was assaulting her all over again.

Robin stared at her for a long time, finally shouting, "That's sick!" and snarling, his eyes glowing livid red (which you couldn't see because of his mask).

She nodded. "You didn't have to do what you did Robin, I was in no true danger, just pain." She stated, holding her legs tighter.

"Oh god Dove I'm so sorry." He apologised, his head hanging down. "I'm so sorry." His mask contracted as he forced himself not to cry. _You're a fucking Devil for Christ's sake! Devils don't cry!_ He felt Dove's hand lift his chin up, his eyes met with hers and she smiled.

"Robin, you did it to protect me. You didn't know any better." She assured, shuffling closer and smiling at him.

"So, am I forgiven?" He took the hand holding his chin up in his own, his thumb tracing a circular pattern on it. "Not that I deserve it." He added fiercely.

"Yes you are. I trust you." She answered, ignoring his last statement. "We should go tell the others your reason." She got up, her hand sliding out of his gloved hands and walking towards the stairs.

"Wait." He said quietly. He grabbed her hand and she turned around, sending a questioning look his way.

"What?" she asked tersely, her heart missing a few beats at the physical contact. Robin faltered slightly and then tugged on her hand, making her stumble forward and into his arms.

Her back straightened and her eyes opened in shock as Robin's arms enveloped her. She had never been hugged this way, so consumed, so…_protected._ He hugged her fiercely, squeezing her until it almost hurt. She stared at his exposed neck as he grabbed his cape and put it around her shoulders, trying to make her warm, his heart beat going faster then normal. Leaning down until he could whisper in her ear he began rubbing the small of her back. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered, his voice breaking half way through as he was overcome in emotion.

Dove felt that peculiar sensation somewhere behind her eyes when one had the need to cry, her arms folded up against his chest and her breath landing on his collarbone, forming goose-bumps under his cape. Her eyes closed as a tear fell down and she looked up at the Boy Wonder. "Robin…Richard, I forgive you, truly I do." She said quietly.

Robin shuddered, leaning down and touching his nose on hers. "Dove?" she murmured in reply, the warmth from Robin and his cape making her sleepy. "I trust you." Removing a hand from her waist he reached up and took off his mask. Dove felt her jaw drop as his mask left his face to be clutched in his hand. Pure _Blue Lagoon _eyes looked down at her, glittering in the dim light, the Elementalist gasped as he looked at her, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Richard…you didn't have to, to take your mask off for me." She said. "You don't have to-MPHM!" She was cut off as Robin pressed his lips against hers, her eyes widened and her lips tingling as he kissed her, his arms clutching her tighter. Ever so slowly Dove began to respond, shivering as his tongue snuck out and licked her lips, silently asking for entrance.

She granted him it and gasped as his tongue brushed the roof of her mouth. The kiss continuing for minutes, days, months; they lost all sense lost of time, only finally coming back to reality once their lips were parted. "Richard…why did you…"

"I'm just so sorry Dove. And…" he stopped and swallowed, starting again. "And I was wondering if you'd like to go for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked.

"As, as a date?" she asked, shocked.

Robin stared at her, having an internal battle. _It's too soon! You can't ask her on a date after you _rape _her!_ "No not a date! Just as friends." He answered, smiling sheepishly as his heart twanged.

Dove looked down (well, looked at her hands, which were resting on his chest), thinking. Finally: "Sure," she answered. "As _friends_; I'd love to."

He grinned. "We better go tell the others then huh?" She nodded and stepped out of his embrace, his cape falling back to its original position. Already missing his warmth and him vice versa, she walked down the stairs, Robin close by.


	2. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own Dove though – Princess of the Crystal Desert. Nor do I own any _Guild Wars _references.**

**Notes on this excerpt: Robin is a devil, a crossbreed between Demons and Humans. If you wish to get a better feel for a Devil's way of living I suggest you read _Fine Line _by cimple. Also, at the moment they are in a world called _Tyria, _a world which _Guild Wars Prophecies _is set in (a role-playing game). Lakeside Country is a very western sort of countryside.

* * *

**

**Trust**

Sunlight peeked in through the slightly open curtains, creating a small beam of light on Richard's face. His eyebrows furrowed as he was unceremoniously dragged back into reality. Opening his eyes he shut them tightly as the sun's rays almost blinded him.

_Stupid sun…_ he thought darkly, growling.

He shuffled slightly, freezing when his hand suddenly came into contact with bare skin. That wasn't his. Richard swallowed and opened his eyes, squinting in the light.

He was met with a view of someone's forehead, quite close, framed by shiny purple hair. His body relaxed as he realized who it was and recalled last night. Requesting his presence the young woman in front of him had slept soundly, finally feeling safe after her ordeal with the Bandits.

Light cascaded over her smooth face, her hair shining and the gem on her forehead, her chakra she had said, glittering magically. Richard found himself smiling as her head moved, trying to avoid the sunlight coming through the navy blue curtains.

Slowly he moved the hand which was on her side, and then faltered as she shivered slightly at the contact, goose-bumps forming on her skin around his fingers. Deciding against anymore movement he set about memorizing her features.

Soft, wavy purple hair framed her face and splayed across the pillow, shining in the light. Naturally arched eyebrows rested over her closed eyelids, which curled delicately. The gem on her 'chakra' sparkled mysteriously, emitting a dark red colour as the sun shone though it like a prism.

Ever-so-slowly he moved his free hand (which had been folded up against him) and placed his fingertips on her pale grey lips lightly, his eyes wide at the possibility of her waking up at any moment.

Richard lay there, simply watching the empath sleep. His eyes were drawn to her forehead, where the red gem, a ruby he assumed, sparkled. _There's so much I don't know about her…but I want to know everything. _He thought determinedly. He found himself leaning forward; brushing his lips against hers and making his lips tingle from the touch. The woman moaned, slowly waking up.

Richard hurriedly closed his eyes and evened out his breathing, pretending to be asleep as her eyes opened sleepily, blinking in the light. She moved slightly then stopped as his hand fell down onto her hip bone. He heard her sharp intake of breath and he swallowed nervously.

"I know you're not asleep." She said accusingly.

Richard sighed and opened his eyes, looking straight into her purple ones. "Um, morning?" he tried.

She scowled and glared at him, somehow at the same time. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I can explain!" he said desperately as she sat up pulling her nightgown down, which had ridden up in the night. He mimicked her, looking in her eyes as she crossed her arms angrily. "I woke up with my hand on your side, I was _trying_ to move but every time I did you came closer to waking up." He explained.

"Then you should've just let me wake up." She argued.

"I couldn't." he shrugged, "You looked like you were having a nice dream." He smiled absently, remembering his observations.

"Demons don't have good dreams." She said rolling her eyes and crossing her legs, placing her hands palm-up on her knees.

"You don't? You mean you have nothing but nightmares?" he asked shocked.

She shrugged. "We either have nightmares or no dreams at all." She said it like one would the time of day.

"That's horrible!" Richard's lips pouted as he thought about her heritage. _No good dreams, she doesn't even get weird dreams that makes no sense! _His hair fell into his eyes, making him scowl, but a sweep of his hand got it out of the way.

"It must be annoying to not have your hair gel." She remarked, suppressing a smile.

"No kidding." He tilted his head to the right, thinking. "How come Demons only have nightmares?" he asked curiously.

She looked across the room, looking at a painting of the Lakeside Country in autumn. "When Azarath was originally formed many Demons attacked it, nearly killing the entire population. The people turned to their leader, Azar, for help." She looked back at him. "She defeated the Demons, and as punishment for the carnage they brought she banished all good dreams from the Demons' mind, and cursed their blood so that their descendants wouldn't either."

"Wow…you have _no_ good dreams then?" he asked (again).

She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Yes we have no good dreams." She added under-her-breath, "Although I get other peoples' dreams."

Richard heard this and looked at her. "You have _other peoples' dream!_" he asked, shocked.

She sighed, avoiding his eyes and blushing. "Thanks to Lyssa's gift to me I become witness to other peoples' dreams more frequently then my own nightmares."

"Wow," suddenly he laughed lightly. "That must get really embarrassing sometimes."

The empath rolled her eyes. _Typical! Boys always think of _that _first. _"Quite." She answered.

Richard's smiled disappeared, replacing it with a worried expression. "Hey?" he said quietly, shuffling closer to him. She looked at him with un-assuming eyes, but with a small dose of fear in them. "Are you alright, about yesterday?"

She closed her eyes, pushing back any flashbacks back firmly. "No," she looked at him, a sad smile on her face. "But I will be." She clutched one arm with the other, her hair falling forwards as her head hung down. He shuffled even closer and cupped her chin with his hand, lifting her face until she had to look into his _Blue Lagoon _eyes. He smiled at her warmly, rubbing his thumb across her cheek affectionately.

"Don't worry Dove, I won't let anyone hurt you again." he vowed.

Dove's face grew patronizing. "You can't promise something like that Richard." She scolded.

He grinned cockily. "Yeah I can. I'm the Boy Wonder remember?" she rolled her eyes at this. He stared at her silently, until Dove scowled and asked to the reason for his staring. "Would you get any flashbacks if I hugged you?" he asked tenderly.

Dove stared at him confused. "I don't think so…they didn't really hug me." She said logically. He smiled and moved forward, wrapping his arms around her. Despite the warning her back straightened as their bodies collided. The trust between the two shown by the way there was no space between their bodies, the way Dove's arms were folded up against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

Dove closed her eyes, finally feeling warm and safe. She relaxed into his arms, their bodies going together like a jigsaw puzzle. His heartbeat, which was rather fast for a calm state, drummed against her breast echoing her own. She opened her eyes and stared at his exposed neck and chest (which she just realized had no shirt on); looking up she met his eyes and froze.

Richard tightened his arms, his heart going crazy in his chest. A wave of affection and worry overcame him, making his heartstrings twinge as he thought of what had happened to her. _If anyone hurts her again I swear I'll make them wish they were never born. _His eyes glowed red briefly, his fangs lengthening. He looked down at her, to be met with her purple orbs looking straight at him and paused, entranced.

Their heads leaned towards each other, their lips just touching when a knock on the door alerted them to someone else's presence.

"Dove! Are you alright in there?" Prince Rurik's voice came through the heavy door, sounding alert and worried. Dove pulled back and looked at Richard, offering a sad smile (even though her cheeks were red) and got up to greet the prince of Ascalon.


End file.
